


Say My Name

by MizzAdamz



Series: LunaPorn999: Any excuse for Smut [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Explicit Consent, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Inspired by Art, Jealous Severus Snape, One Shot, PWP, Past Hermione Granger/ Viktor Krum - Freeform, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Severus Snape Lives, hearts and cauldrons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzAdamz/pseuds/MizzAdamz
Summary: Severus Snape is a possessive lover, Hermione needs to be reminded of that fact.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: LunaPorn999: Any excuse for Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079330
Comments: 18
Kudos: 171
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some lovely (and very steamy) artwork by @LunaP999, who in turn was inspired by @SeverusSnep
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful @cloudsontoast (who also gave me the idea for this little smut fest)
> 
> Thank you to everyone at the Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Server for letting me play with them. I love you all.

“Really Severus, I can’t believe you are like this!” Hermione shouted, pacing in front of the sofa, waving her arms in the air.

“We’ve been over this a dozen times — Viktor is a FRIEND!” She stopped her frantic movements and turned to face her lover. Her anger was visible, from the wildness of her hair to her robes fluttering around her. Hermione’s movements were sharp and aggressive. 

“Even when we were more than friends, that was when we were children. CHILDREN! We were innocent and awkward and did nothing remotely worthy of concern.” She paced again.

“Every letter I receive from him results in this… this temper tantrum from you!”

Severus sat in his usual chair watching the witch with a stony expression. His eyes glittered with a hard light and his arms crossed defensively over his chest. The more she paced and yelled, the tighter his jaw became.

“This is so completely immature of you, Severus! What do I have to do to get you to stop this childish behaviour?” She clenched her fingers as if she was getting ready to scratch something in her frustration.

Severus took an audible breath through his nose and glared at his accuser, his frame stiff, his eyes hard, his arms still held close to his chest.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” she screeched at him, stopping her pacing and bending down to look into his face.

“I am not the one being childish,” he said in a deadly monotone.

“WHAT?” Hermione straightened up swiftly and put her hands on her hips. “What did you just say?”

“I said, I am not the one being childish.”

Hermione responded with a threatening, albeit calm, tone. “You better explain yourself.”

“Of the two of us, who is screeching like a recently plucked Harpy? Out of the two of us, who is trying to intimidate the other? Which one of us has sparks of lightning shooting out of their hair in a display of poorly contained magic?”

“Severus —,” Hermione cautioned. He ignored her and continued on.

“I have only expressed my dislike of your correspondence with a former lover.”

“We were CHILDREN! NOTHING HAPPENED!”

Severus continued, “I dislike the continued intimacy you have with him as I know he has not changed in his feelings for you, even after all this time. His communication with you is his attempt to undermine our relationship by drawing your focus to him, a much younger and more athletic suitor.”

“I do not see him that way! I’ve told you this!”

“Your continued correspondence with him seems to show otherwise.”

Hermione turned and sat down in her own chair with a solid thump. 

“He is a friend, that is all. Like Ron or Harry, the idea of being in any other type of relationship with him is just…” she waved her hand in the air as she searched for the word, “disgusting,” she said finally, shaking her head. 

“I highly doubt that.” Severus said uncrossing his arms and leaning forward, tilting his head slightly to the right. “He is tall, dark-haired, well muscled, and knows his way around a broom. He speaks several languages and knows many dark and, some would say, forbidden magics.”

“Ha! The same could be said for you,” Hermione countered, thinking she had thwarted her lover’s arguments.

“He is also almost 16 years my junior, much closer in age to yourself,” he said with deadly smoothness closing the vise on his verbal trap.

Hermione snorted, “Yeah, and is slow to come to conclusions, and prefers to let others do the demanding jobs. He also doesn’t stimulate me.”

Severus raised a single brow, “Oh?”

“Yes, you ridiculous man. He doesn’t excite me. At. All.”

“You think I am ridiculous?” he shifted back into his chair. 

Hermione slid off her own and knelt at the floor between his legs and looked up at him. “When you don’t believe that it is only you who I want, yes I do.”

“Prove it,” he said.

“Prove it?” she asked. 

“Yes. Prove it is only me you desire.”

“Tell me how, and I will.”

Severus lunged forward and grabbed Hermione’s hair, pulling her up painfully until she was standing at a crouch and her face was level with his. “This is how,” he snarled and kissed her with punishing force.

Hermione whimpered into his kiss and collapsed forward onto him, the tension in her scalp the only thing keeping her from putting all her weight on Severus’ lap.

He broke the kiss and hissed, “What’s your safe word?”

Her eyes fluttering and her chest heaving, Hermione stammered, “Cel — celery.” She breathed.

“Good girl.” Severus claimed her mouth again and maintained his hold of her hair.

He kept them connected as he stood, holding her hair in an unforgiving fist, pushing her with his mouth and torso. Hermione grasped at him with desperate hands, trying to find her balance.

When both of them were upright, Severus broke their kiss and let go of her hair. He bent at the knee and put his hands on Hermione’s waist. He then lifted her and threw her over his shoulder and left their cozy reading room.

Hermione squeaked when his hard shoulder made contact with her soft belly and expelled a startled puff of air. Her hair fell forward blocking her view and when she tried to straighten up, wiggling into a more comfortable position, a sharp smack landed on her backside.

“Stay still,” Severus growled.

Hermione stilled herself as the dark wizard carried her to their bed, her hands hanging down and beating a gentle rhythm on his lower back in time with his footsteps.

When he arrived at his destination, he threw Hermione onto the mattress with a forceful grunt and glared at her. 

“Strip!” he barked.

Hermione scrambled to remove her robes while kneeling on the malleable surface under her knees. When she had gotten to her knickers and bra, Severus stopped her and demanded she crawl to him.

Hermione obeyed, moving on her hands and knees towards her lover. 

When Hermione was directly before him, on her knees, he ordered her to strip him.

Hermione bit her lower lip and reached up to start on the cuff of his left wrist. By the time she had completely unbuttoned his frock coat, her calves were burning, desperate for her to change position. Hermione sank back on her haunches and was going to shift her legs forward when Severus lifted an eyebrow.

Hermione stopped and swallowed. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. She then lifted herself to finish removing his outer garment and start working on the buttons of his white lawn shirt.

Severus nodded approvingly as she continued to undress him. Staying in the discomfort of this subservient position that was on her knees on an unsupportive surface was but a small penance for her display of temper.

When Severus’ torso was bare, the clothes pushed off his back and lying in a heap on the floor, he stepped out of Hermione’s reach and pointed with his chin to the middle of the bed.

Hermione understood his nonverbal command and moved backwards to the middle of the bed, tossing her own discarded clothes to the floor as she moved. 

Severus toed off his boots and socks before crawling onto the bed towards Hermione.

She kept her eyes on his face as he closed the distance between them, waiting for his next instruction. She had positioned herself in the middle of their oversized bed, with only her simple utilitarian bra and knickers of black cotton on. Severus reached her and grabbed one of her legs, moving it away from its mate. 

He then crawled between her legs and loomed over her, his face threatening.

Reaching up, he undid the front clasp of her bra with a pinch of his fingers. The band opened and he shoved the cups off her breasts, leaving them dangling from her shoulders. Severus then leaned back and with both hands cupped the undersides of each of her breasts, lifting them up and pinching each nipple cruelly.

“You are going to prove to me that mine is the only name you will call out. That no other man’s name is ever going to pass your lips as you orgasm. You are going to scream my name over and over again tonight until your voice is raw and then when you can only whimper, I will wring it out of you again.” He let go of her breasts and pulled her bra off her shoulders.

“When I am done with you, thinking of my name will leave you wet and weak,” he hissed into her ear before his teeth nipped at her lobe.

His hand snaked down between them and rubbed her through her knickers.

“It seems you are already partway there, and you’ve not said my name once since we got to bed,” he chastised. “Is it really me you want?” He pressed the heel of his hand down on the soft mound underneath the cotton and rubbed.

“Gods yes, Severus!” Hermione gasped. “It is you. Only you.” She arched her hips to maximise the contact between them.

“See,” he said, pursing his lips, “I am not so sure about that. You are going to have to work very hard to convince me you are not thinking of anyone else when I do this to you.” His fingers quickly moved under the gusset of her underwear and pinched at the delicate flesh covered by the black fabric.

Hermione made a high-pitched noise as she tried to pull away from Severus’ cruel fingers, but the mattress under her prevented her retreat.

“What was that?” Severus asked, opening his fingers to release Hermione’s abused flesh.

“It’s you. It’s always been you. Severus, please,” she panted.

“Now that you can’t hide behind this flimsy fabric,” he said, tearing her knickers away from her body, “I can tell that you aren’t that enthusiastic, Hermione. You are warm, yes, but, you aren’t ready.” He lifted the scrap of ruined fabric and held it up as evidence. 

“Why are you trying to deceive me, Hermione? Lying isn’t very becoming of a lady.”

Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed in shame and frustration. She licked her lips and tried to steady her breathing before she opened her eyes again. When she did, she saw only his glittering dark orbs looking deep into hers. His face was so close to her own she couldn’t even see that his mouth was set in a cruel line.

“Are you lying to me?”

“No, Severus, I’m not.” She met his eyes and willed him to see her honesty, her desire, her acceptance of him.

His hands instantly tangled into her hair again and his mouth covered hers. He didn’t close his eyes as he kissed her. Hermione kept her eyes open, meeting his gaze as his tongue plundered her mouth in a possessive game of thrust and parry. He pulled away only far enough to take her bottom lip in between his teeth and then pulled.

Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed, and she gasped. Severus let go of her lip and bit his way along her jaw to the base of her throat. His mouth was hard and punishing, leaving marks on her tender flesh as he tasted her skin.

When he reached the top of her breast, his mouth became crueller and harder. He sucked her into his mouth, drawing blood to the surface, then bit down with significant force. Hermione yelled and thrust her hips upwards as his teeth broke skin and drew tiny droplets of blood.

Severus laved at the wound and suckled, making Hermione purr deep in her throat. 

He moved off the fresh wound and repeated the process on the top of her other breast. “Making sure you aren’t lopsided,” he murmured into her skin. 

When Hermione yelled a second time, he scolded her. “That isn’t my name, Hermione.” He licked at the tiny beads of blood and sighed. “I try so hard to please you. You can’t even give me the dignity of saying my name.”

“Severus,” Hermione panted, reaching up to touch his hair, trying to pull him to her mouth.

He shook her hands away and kept making his cruel way down her body, using lips and teeth and tongue to leave minor bruises and marks as evidence of his presence.

When his mouth had reached her navel, his tongue plunged into the little divot and he used it to press down into her.

Hermione cried out and again moved her hips upwards, trying to get some stimulation to the parts of her that craved his touch more than any other part of her body.

Severus put a firm hand on her hip, holding her down into the mattress as his tongue continued to plunder her navel, knowing that the nerves there made her twitch and ache.

“Severus!” she cried out, and she felt his smile against her skin before more kisses trailed over the subtle curve of her belly. Kisses gentler than the ones he had been giving her.

That softness was deceptive though because when his mouth reached the top of her mound, he again suckled hard and bit her. He didn’t draw blood, but Hermione cried out his name again.

“I almost believe you,” Severus said, lifting his face just high enough so she could hear him clearly. “Almost.”

He bit and nibbled down the inside of her right thigh, deliberately missing the junction she wanted him to touch, even with this current cruelty of his. 

“Severus, please,” she begged as he repeated his suckle and bite pattern on the tender flesh of her inner thigh. 

She screamed his name as he broke the skin and drew more blood to the surface. He licked this bite slowly over and over, making Hermione pant and wiggle under the pressure of his hand still holding her hip down into the mattress.

When he moved to her other thigh, Hermione was shaking and whimpering. “Please, Severus, please, it’s only you. Please, Severus.”

He ignored her and repeated his torture, sucking, biting and licking, marking her body as she cried his name, as her body quivered under him, as her aroused scent filled the room.

“Well, it seems after more than a little effort, you have remembered who matters to you.” Severus moved his nose against the bruised and tender skin of her left thigh up to the junction that was glistening with the evidence that his treatment of her wasn’t unappreciated.

“Severus, please.” 

“What is it, hmm?” he asked, rubbing his nose along the crease between her cleft and thigh.

“Please, may I come?” she asked.

“Who are you asking?”

“You, I am asking you!” She panted, trying to wiggle her hips to reposition herself so his words would be over her molten core. So his breath could give her a little stimulation. She needed little enough now to see her over the edge. 

“You know that isn’t what I want to hear, Her.my.oh.ne,” he said, drawing out each syllable of her name and moving down her thigh away from where she wanted him most.

“Severus, please make me come. Please, Severus!” she cried out.

Severus pounced on her sex with lightning quickness that shocked an abrupt orgasm out of Hermione with a sharp cry of “Severus!” 

She barely had any time to recover from her sudden climax when he sucked her clitoris into his mouth and two thick fingers were inside her, pushing and stretching her.

The “s” in Severus’ name dragged on until it became a keening cry of pleasure and pain and Hermione thrashed her head back and forth, trying to release the tension in her entire body.

Her thighs quivered and tried to close in on her lover’s shoulders, but he moved his broad shoulders to block her movements and the hand on her hip moved to her knee.

The pressure became too much and Hermione screeched out another almost painfully high rendition of his name.

Severus pulled away from her and wiped his mouth with one hand while undoing his trousers with the other.

“Roll over,” he growled as he removed his trousers and stroked his engorged phallus.

Hermione obeyed as quickly as she could make her exhausted limbs move. She tried to stay upright on her hands and knees as Severus lined up behind her and thrust into her. But she couldn’t withstand the force of his penetration, and her arms gave out from underneath her.

Severus gripped her hips and kept her arse in the air as he moved behind and inside her.

“Who is fucking you right now?” He asked, snapping his hips in time with his words.

“You are,” Hermione whined.

“What is my name?” He leaned over her, anchoring his weight on her thigh as his cock slammed into her. 

The bruises and bites on her body ached, her limbs trembled with exhaustion and tension, her sex throbbed and clenched at the hard phallus thrusting into her with such force.

“Severus,” she let out with a gasp, closing her eyes.

“What is the name of the man who can make you come so hard you can’t hold yourself upright?”

“Severus.”

“What is the name of the man you desire most?”

“Severus.” She was going to climax again, she didn’t know how. It hurt so much but the tension was there, sharp and building.

“Who loves you to distraction?”

“Severus!” She screamed as he slammed into her and grabbed her thigh hard enough to leave another set of bruises.

Severus thrust a few more times and stilled. He shuddered with a soft grunt and pulled out of her. 

He pulled her into his arms as he lay down. “Whom will you never leave?” he whispered into her hair.

“Severus,” she said, her body shivering. She twisted her face to look over her shoulder. 

“Always you, Severus.” 

Hermione kissed him gently and nestled into his shoulder.

  
  


The next morning, while Severus was in the shower, Hermione penned a quick note to Viktor Krum.

“Viktor;  
  
Please give my love to your wife and tell her I will write to you both soon.

Thank you for your letter, please write again next month.  
  
You know what to say.  
  
Love Hermione.”

She sent off the owl before slipping into the shower to make sure her lover knew how to say her name.

  
  



End file.
